


I want to scream my love for you to the world

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intense rumors and speculation are floating around in the media about Mario and Marco's relation. In the end they decide to come out as a couple but will that be the best idea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Speculation

"What do you think about coming out Mario?" Marco sighed, putting down the paper he was holding on the nearby coffee table. Marco watched Mario's confused look as the younger man looked from his copy of 'Hallo' magazine.

"This is about the rumours isn't it?" Mario said, turning the magazine around to show Marco a picture of them grinding in a night club.

Marco chuckled "Look at your hair, I bet they had no idea you were on your knees giving me head in a grubby bathroom only half an hour before"

"I think maybe they do" Mario said, turning the page to show Marco and Mario entering the bathroom together, then another picture of them coming out again which included Mario with a mop of messy hair"

"I think it's time we come out to the world Mario, ours team mates know, our family knows. I just want to shout at to the world that i'm in love with you Mario"

Mario sighed and looked down towards his feet, he started to pick a scab on his arm before he started to talk once again. "I think people would respect you but it's different from me Marco, everyone hates me"

Marco pushed himself up from the arm chair and wrapped his arms around Mario's neck. "I understand if you don't want to do this Mario but at least think about it because these rumours are not going to go away"

Mario snuggled closer into Marco's neck. "Maybe they will forget about it, it's only one article after all"

Marco shook his head and picked up the news paper. " _Marco Reus and Mario Götze had spent two hours alone in the dressing room after the rest of their team mates had left. Both Marco and Mario came out hot and flustered. Taking recent rumours into account could it be result of to homosexual footballers?"_

Mario started to cry and cuddled even closer to Marco who wraps his arms around Mario's smaller body and started to gently rock him. "We don't have much of a choice do we?"

Marco took Mario's hand into his own and gave his palm a light squeeze. "I'm afraid not"

Mario turned to look at Marco, who held an unreadable expression on his perfect features. "Arrange a press conference for tomorrow morning, that way I can't change my mind"


	2. Press conference

Mario smiled as he rolled over to see Marco still asleep, his hair tousled from last night's activities. Mario felt so nervous, he feared he might be sick in a couple of hours the whole world would know the two of them are gay and in a relationship with each other.

"Good morning Mari" Marco turned around and smiled at his younger lover. Mario rolled over onto his side and let Marco pull him into a spooning position.

"Good morning Marco" Mario said back softly, his voice coming out no louder than a soft whisper.

"How are you feeling?" Mario said in between pressing kisses onto Mario's exposed back, of course the two of them are still naked. Marco made sweet love to Mario then pulled him in for a hug afterwards. In the end they both ended up falling asleep sweaty and wrapped up together.

Mario shrugged. "I feel sick because of the nerves and my ass is still a little sore from last night but other than that I am on top of the world"

"I will make your sweet little ass feel better later but for now we better get up and get dressed ready for the press conference. We have to be there in two hours" Marco said while pulling himself out of bed and grabbing a pair of boxers from the bedroom draw.

Mario winced as he reluctantly pushed himself out of bed. Mario pulled out his best shirt and trousers. Mario smiled at his reflection in the mirror.

"You look so hot" Marco smirked as he wrapped his arms around Mario's middle. "If we were not going to a press conference i'd fuck you so hard right now"  

Mario moaned "I would love that" he said swallowing "Shall we fuck it and stay here and hav-"

"No Mario" Marco chuckled and grabbed the smaller ones wrist "We are doing this" Mario let Marco pull him out of the house and into the car. Marco being the one to drive them to the press centre.

"Let's do this" Marco said once they arrived, pulling Mario out of the car with him. Mario sighed and followed Marco into the building where everything is set up and waiting for them.

Mario took the seat next to Marco, the both of them joining hands under the table as the questions came.

Reporter: "So boys, we here you have big news for the world"

Marco: Indeed we do, I would like to announce to the whole world that I am in a relationship with Mario Götze and I am proud"

Reporter: "Wow, that certainly is big news, is this correct Mario?"

Mario: "Yes, I can confirm we are in a relationship."

Reporter:" How long have the two of you been together."

Mario:" I am the one who is good with dates, we have been together for five happy years now"

Reporter:" Are you in a sexual relationship?"

Marco: "Are you allowed to ask that? but yes we are, our first time was all so five years ago"

Reporter: "How do you think your manager will take this?"

Mario: I hope he will be happy for us and offer me his support.

Reporter: "Do you have anything to say before we release this tape to the world?"

"I would like to scream out to the whole world that I am in love with Mario Götze"

With Marco's last statement the reporter shut off the camera's and looked at the both of them with a rather malicious smirk. "From now on Marco and Mario the whole world will know you are gay"

Marco smiled and took Mario's hand into his own. "Let's take on the world"   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would anyone like a chapter three? Maybe to see the reaction of the fans?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to have part two up tonight, depending on how that goes it's possible I will add more chapters.


End file.
